Got Nothing To Avenge
by dreamSOULhybrid
Summary: She was just your average, every-day woman in her early twenties. When she finds herself amongst the Avenger's next battle against evil, how will she cope with her new responsibilities and secrets? Who will help her cope? This is a FF story majig. May have some OFC pairing, though; plus, a terrible summary! YAY! Rating is for your safety!
1. Lunch Date Part One

**-Lunch Date: Part One-**

"No! I'm done, Jake; we're through!" I yelled as I hung up on my ex-boyfriend. A tear slid down my cheek but I ignored it as I stormed over to my friend's apartment.

Today was our first anniversary of our relationship and he went and cheated on me. To make it even worse, tomorrow is my birthday. I just couldn't believe he would do that to me.

I let myself in using the spare key my friend had given to me. I stomped over to her couch and plopped down, letting out all of my tears and frustration out on the cushions.

"Kenz? Is that you?" asked a distant voice. I looked up to see Katheryne standing in her hallway, looking at me.

"Hi, Katy. Do you mind if I stay with you?" I asked, cautiously.

She sighed and replied, "You guys broke up, huh?"

I nodded slowly. Katy walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders. No tears came, though since I think I cried so much that they just disappeared. I could just imagine little droplets of water saying "this is tiring! This girl needs to stop crying so we can live in peace!" I chuckled at the thought of my tears holding a rebellion because I cried so much.

"What is it now, Mackenzie? You're not going crazy… are you?" my Jewish friend asked, holding me at arm's length and looking in my eyes.

"No, no… I'm fine, Katy. Thanks," I answered. It was silent as we looked at each other before we burst into a fit of laughter. Just then, her sister-in-law and my other best friend walked into the room.

"Hey, Kenz! You gonna be staying over, now?" Dawn asked, waving to us.

"Yeah, as it turns out, _he_ was cheating on me for a while now," I replied with a shrug.

"HEY!" Dawn shouted. Both me and Katy jumped at her sudden excitement. "We should have a Girl's Night!"

"Yay!" The three of us had agreed.

It was only about quarter past ten. We had already had a pillow fight, played Truth or Dare, did each other's hair (we don't like make-up, in fact, we HATE it), and watched a cheesy romantic comedy. Now, it was my favorite part: Prank Calling Time!

I grabbed all of our cell phones and we played Rock-Paper-Scissors to see who went first, second, and third for the rotation usage of our phones. I won the first round so I went last. Between the two sisters, Katy lost so we got to use her phone first.

I looked through my contacts and randomly selected one of my guy friends. Using Katy's phone, I dialed the number, put the Droid on speaker, and waited.

"Hello?" Darren answered. Dawn stifled her laughter as her sister's face turned bright pink. Katy had a crush on my friend, Darren, since the first day she met him.

"Hey, Darren, it's me, Katy! You know, Kenzie's favorite Jew," I replied, perfectly imitating Katy's voice.

"Oh, hey, Katy! What's up?" He asked. You could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Oh, nothing much. Just having a sleepover with Dawn and Kenz. How 'bout you?" I asked watching Katy almost pass out in front of my eyes.

He chuckled before he answered, "Same here… except for the sleepover part."

I laughed when I saw that Katy actually did half-faint on the floor. "Hey, what would you say if I asked you out?"

It was silent as he hummed while he was in thought. Finally, he asked, "How does next Friday sound?"

Katy shot straight up and stood over me shaking her head no. "That's perfect! See you then, Darren!" I smiled and when he said "bye," I quickly hung up before the real Katy could actually protest.

"You should thank me, Katy! I did you favor!" I shouted before she threw a pillow at me.

"Okay! Now it's time to use Dawn's cell!" I said, reaching for the mechanical device.

"Let's call a random number this time, ok? And use star sixty nine first!" Dawn stated, Katy nodded as she tapped a random NY number into her phone and pressed send. Again, we put the phone on speaker as the ringing ended.

"Hello?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tony! Tony Stark!" I shouted a bit shocked when I remembered who the voice belonged to.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"It's me: Mackenzie! Don't you remember me?" I asked back.

Tony was silent before answering, "You're that girl who kept getting my mail by accident, right?" Yeah, the mailperson always rushed when he had Tony's mail and always ended up giving me one or more of Mr. Stark's letters, which then had to be returned by hand.

* * *

I was looking through my mail one morning when I came upon one peculiar envelope. "Ugh! That mailman-person gave me someone else's mail!"

I brought the letter closer to me so I could read the person it was addressed to. I sighed as I noticed it was addressed to Stark Tower's own Tony Stark. I went inside, tossed my mail onto the couch, and started off towards Stark Tower.

When I knocked on the glass door, JARVIS answered, "What is your reason for coming here, miss?"

I held up the several misplaced letters up to the camera and replied, "If Stark doesn't want some pretty important letters to get burnt to a crisp, I suggest you get him down here, immediately."

I waited patiently as the elevator came down to the ground level. Out walked the ever-amazing Iron Man, otherwise known as the stubborn Tony Stark. He walked up to the glass, looked down at me, and pointed to his mail which was in my hand. I stepped away from the glass and metallic tower, threatening to drop them in the busy street traffic. When he didn't move, I shrugged and walked away while waving the mail above my head.

"Give me back my mail!" He shouted. I stopped and waited for Tony to catch up. When he reached my side, I whipped my arm out to hand him the letters. But instead of the letters, he grabbed my wrist and faces me towards him.

"What was that for!" He asked looking a bit pissed off in a childish manor. I couldn't help but laugh, I mean, it was just mail! He calmed before he asked me to take him to breakfast for ruining his "beauty sleep" and stealing his mail. I happily did so, giggling all the while. And that was the beginning of our wonderful friendship.

* * *

I nodded, forgetting he couldn't see me, and replied, "Yeah! How've you been?"

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Mackenzie?" He asked, avoiding my question.

"It's barely past ten, Stark! I'm not a child," I replied.

"Yeah, whatever you say… So, are you gonna take me out some time? I need a break before I breakdown with stress," Tony complained. Dawn and Katy had on cheeky smiles as I rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing, Stark. How about we go to lunch tomorrow?"

"Great, it's a date! See you then, Mackenzie," and with that, he hung up.

"Ooh! Kenzie's got a date with a millionaire!" The two sisters sang. Again, I rolled my eyes as I finally picked up my phone to dial the last prank call.

We waited as the phone rang for two seconds before being answered by a polite and buff, "Hello?"

"Hi, Steve," I said in an unusual manor as Dawn and Katy kept singing "Kenzie's got a date with a millionaire!"

Steve chuckled, obviously hearing my friends in the background, and asked, "Is Tony making you take him to lunch again, Mackenzie?"

"Unfortunately, yes," I answered while watching the sister-in-laws danced to their new little jingle.

"Would you like it if I accompanied you tomorrow?" He asked. My two idiots stopped for a moment, rapidly nodding their heads yes.

"It's not a bother to you, is it?" I asked watching as my friends started another little chant about my "date" tomorrow.

"Then I'll pick you up tomorrow for lunch," He answered.

"Bye, Steve," I said as I hung up on Captain America. Dawn and Katy were still crazily excited when I blurted, "Tomorrow, you guys are so dead when I get back from lunch." That stopped them in their tracks when they were debating if Mackenzie Stark sounded better or Mackenzie Rogers did. We burst into laughter after a full ten seconds of silence.

_What have you gotten yourself into, Mackenzie?_ I mentally asked myself.


	2. Lunch Date Part Two

**-Lunch Date: Part Two-**

Katy and Dawn had kept themselves up all night, worrying about what I should wear for so many unplanned dates and especially the one the next day.

Around two in the morning, they passed out from lack of sleep. I laughed but silently helped them get to bed just so I could experience the same energy the next morning.

* * *

"KENZLEE! GET UP! NOW!" The sisters demanded. I woke to find piles of dressy clothes surrounding me.

Still drowsy, I clumsily asked, "What's going on?"

"Your date is in an hour! Hurry and get ready, already! Hup, hup, hup!" Dawn replied. She was wearing her Captain America shirt: dark blue short sleeve with the image of his shield in the middle of the chest.

"As soon as we woke up, we've been trying to prepare your outfit for today! Now, suit up!" Katy added, in her red V-neck with a pale blue camisole underneath, as she rushed me to the bathroom. As soon as she slammed the door shut, I shrugged and began my morning routine. While brushing me teeth, Team Rogers and Team Stark ran in and showed me two outfits.

I hated both so I replied, "I can dress myself, guys," and rushed out after rinsing.

When I'd dressed myself in a fitted, black tee, ripped capris, and my grey, low-top Converse, my friends were shocked.

"Don't you want to impress them?" asked Katy, the obvious girly-girl.

"Yeah! Why don't you dress a little nicer?" continued Dawn, my fave tom-boy.

"It's just breakfast," I answered, slinging my grey messenger bag over my left shoulder and head. Just then, to my relief, the apartment bell rang and a voice said, "Mackenzie? I'm here to pick you up."

Dawn ran to the intercom and replied, "Come on up!" Then, pressed the button that allowed visitors into the building from one's apartment.

* * *

Dawn thrust the door open after the first knock, surprising the man on the other side.

"Hi! You must be Steve," She said, sticking out her hand for him to shake. "I'm Dawn. Dawn Jackson."

Steve, wearing a grey tee, jeans, and Nikes, replied, "It's nice to meet you, Dawn. You must be one of Mackenzie's friends I hear much about."

Dawn nodded, still internally fangirling over the fact that she shook hands with Captain America and that he also said her name.

"Do you, by any chance, know where she is?"

Entered I, Mackenzie Lee, running from an armored Katy (and by armored, I mean with make-up).

"Hi Steve! I'm ready. Let's go," I practically screamed, hiding behind him as Katy ran after me. He just waved to my friends, closed the door, and began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Steve?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Nothing," he replied with a chuckle. "Let's hurry before we 'stress' Iron Man more than he already is."

I shrugged and walked over to the elevator. When it arrived, I stepped in as Steve stood outside the doorway, all fidgety.

Sighing, I asked, "You took the stairs, didn't you?" and stepped out of the elevator.

He nodded. "I've been frozen for seventy years. Do you think I'd be able to work this?" he replied, gesturing to the elevator.

I blinked at the man before me. Stifled giggles turned into laughter as I answered, "If we're gonna take the stairs, you're going to carry me."

Steve Rogers just shrugged as he turned and faced his back to me, and added, "Climb on, soldier!"


End file.
